


Talking With My Girlfriends

by AwkwardBlueKitty



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Stiles is Lucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-31
Updated: 2012-08-31
Packaged: 2017-11-13 06:39:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardBlueKitty/pseuds/AwkwardBlueKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles, Allison and Lydia are hanging out and having a good time, talking about their boyfriends. Mentions of Sterek, Jydia, Scisaac and Scallison (Scott's greedy? lol). Short. Enjoy.</p><p>Allison manages to pout and glare at Stiles. “Don’t talk about my boyfriend and my boyfriend’s boyfriend like that!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talking With My Girlfriends

**Author's Note:**

> I just love the idea of of them hanging out and being 'girlfriends' with each other lol I also like the idea of Scott being with both Isaac and Allison however Isaac and Allison aren't into each other like that. Just good buddies who share Scott! I know this will never happen but in my mind it does! Oh well, enjoy :)

It’s Friday afternoon and Stiles, Allison, and Lydia are hanging out in Stiles’s bedroom. They usually like to get together at least once a week to chat, gossip, and complain about their boyfriends. Or in this case, one of them flaunting their boyfriend.

“By the way I just want to put it out there that I have the sexiest boyfriend here!” Stiles says with a huge smile plastered on his face. He never thought he’ll ever say anything remotely like _that_ in his life but he’s completely fine with it. Hell, he’s proud to say it!

However he notices Allison and Lydia staring at him like he just grew another head or there’s a unicorn doing sparkling like things behind him. Just to be on the safe side, he quickly glances behind him because that would be awesome to see a unicorn in his bedroom. Sadly, there’s no sparkly unicorn throwing up rainbows and sunshine.

“Hey!” Allison’s face puffs up with a frown clearly on her face. She’s not the only one who’s frowning, Lydia cries out a “Now wait a minute, Stiles! Jackson is se-”

“Let’s be real here, Scott is the cutest, Jackson is the prettiest and Derek is the sexiest” Stiles openly stares at both his ‘girlfriends’ like he’s just waiting for them to disagree with him. He watches as they look at each other for a moment but they sigh in defeat.

Allison is the first to speak up between them “He does have a good point there, Lydia.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know. But I just want to add that Jackson is more than just a pretty face” Lydia defends her boyfriend and gives Stiles and Allison a look that dares them to disagree with her.

Rolling his eyes, Stiles retorts with “Of course, he has the best personality amongst us.”

Stiles has to admit Lydia does a good impression of Derek’s growl. He briefly wonders if Derek’s been teaching her to do that as she taunts back “Oh and Derek is any better!”

Allison snorts her laugher as she watches her friends banter with each other. “Oh, I never said Derek is any better, I think he might be worse than Jackson but I still love the dude” Stiles shrugs his shoulders, being completely fine with his boyfriend’s personality. Stiles talks and Derek listens/growls. It’s a match made in heaven.  

Raising her hand, Allison waits patiently to get Lydia’s and Stiles’s attention. Once she gets it, she lowers her hand and says “Hm, I also want to add that if Scott was here, he would totally say Isaac is the sweetest boyfriend out of the bunch.”

Lydia stares at the ceiling with a thoughtful expression before nodding her head in agreement. “Isaac is sweet, isn’t he?” Besides her, Stiles also nods his head with a wide smile on his face. “I know, sometime I just want to give him a cookie or something. I feel like he’s the baby of the pack.”

“You get that impression too?” Lydia asks.

“Yup. I love it when I tease Derek about Isaac being my baby and stuff. His right eye twitches in annoyance but I know he feels the same way. Hell, we all baby him although I doubt Scott babies him dur-” Stiles starts to say thoughtfully before Allison blinks at him in surprise and interrupts with “What are you talking about? Scott totally babies him! I’ve seen Scott hand feed Isaac once which was so cute!”

“Aww, did you take a picture? Please tell me you took a picture!” Lydia moves to sit by Allison’s side on the bed to tug her sleeve in excitement. She squeaks out loud when Allison nods her head with a huge grin on her face. Allison moves to get her phone from her pocket as Stiles moves to sit on her other side to see the picture too. “Yup, how could I not? See? Scott’s feeding Isaac some chips!”

“Adorable! See Stiles? Scott really does baby Isaac” Lydia points to the picture on Allison’s phone as clear evidence.

Stiles rolls his eyes and says “I was going to say I doubt Scott babies him during sex. Or maybe he does which would be weir-OUCH! Allison, what was that for?” Stiles rubs his upper forearm.

Allison manages to pout _and_ glare at Stiles. “Don’t talk about my boyfriend and my boyfriend’s boyfriend like that!”

“You tell him, girl!” Lydia shouts encouragingly before turning her attention to Stiles and gives him a glare. “Don’t be a pervert Stiles.”    

“I wasn’t being a pervert, just making an observation!”

“Yeah, a perverted observation” Lydia retorts and rolls her eyes. 

“Oh whatever. For your information I have been traumatized, like, a few dozen times by walking in on Scott and Isaac doing it. Trust me, I had to tell Derek to teach both Scott and Isaac to be more aware of their surroundings especially during sex” Stiles hugs himself and shivers at the memories. “I can’t believe Scott was doing that to my baby!”

Allison defends her boyfriend’s actions with “You know Scott would never hurt Isaac!”

“What’s wrong with Scott being on top?” Allison curiously asks to the other female.

Stiles blinks in shock and stops making his fake gagging noises to contribute “What _isn’t_ wrong about Scott topping my baby Isaac?” However both girls completely ignore his contribution.

“I don’t know…I just figured Isaac would be on top. He’s taller?”

“Just by a few inches, it’s not by much” Allison answers. She watches as Lydia struggles to come up with an image of Scott being on top. She looks like she’s failing a bit.

Lydia’s kinda glad she never made any bets about this because she would have lost and she hates losing. “Argh! This whole time I can’t believe you guys never told me!” Lydia glares at both Allison and Stile who look sheepishly at each other. Allison answers gently with “I thought you knew?” while Stiles answers bluntly with “I thought it was obvious.”

“Hey Stiles, have they gotten any good at being aware of their surroundings during sex?” Lydia asks innocently. Suspiciously, Stiles replies back “Yeah but it’s not by much.” He stares at the strawberry blonde’s smirk for a second before groaning out “You want to walk in on them, don’t you? You want an actual visual. Isn’t your imagination good enough?”

“Nope! I want to walk in on them and if I’m fast enough, I want a pictu-OUCH!” Lydia quickly rubs her arm where Allison pinched her. “What was that for, Allison?”

“Don’t be taking pictures of them! That’s wrong” Allison wags her finger in front of Lydia who pouts and reluctantly says “Fine. No pictures.” She gets a “Good.” in return.

“I love how you’re fine with her walking in on them though” Stiles mumbles in the background. Deciding to change the topic to its original one, Stiles proudly asks “So we all agree I have the sexiest boyfriend, like, on the planet right?”

“Oh my god, you’re so full of it Stiles!” Lydia grabs a nearby pillow and whacks Stiles in the face with it. Allison decides to mimic Lydia and does the same but with another pillow. “Oh, behave Stiles!”

“Don’t hate me because I’m beautiful” WHACK! “and therefore have a sexy boyfriend! Hey, don’t” WHACK! “kill me! I’m too young and hot to die!” DOUBLE WHACK! “And I have a hot date later with Mr. Sexy!” Stiles cries out in between his laughter as Allison and Lydia continue to beat him up with his soft, fluffy pillows. It doesn’t matter whose house they go to, it _always_ ends up in a pillow fight. 

**Author's Note:**

> Truth be told, I think they're all sexy so yeah... *sighs* I miss Teen Wolf already :(


End file.
